Falling in Love with Despair
by LethargyLover008
Summary: Robin has been dealing with the trials and traumas of being a member of the league. Now he must deal with the feelings that come with it...including the discovery of his true feelings toward his mentor. Will he overcome the trials ahead or will a new obstacle threaten to throw the boy wonders world into chaos?
1. Chapter 1: Realize

Chapter 1: Realize

Robin sat outside the entrance to Mount Justice and wondered what had happened to his life over the last few months. At first he was content with being the Dark Knight's sidekick, and after finally being inducted into the League everything seemed to be going alright. And then their simulated test failed, everyone in the team was traumatized and worst of all; he began to realize his true feelings toward becoming the Batman. He loved his mentor, for years he had been his everything, but now he knew what it was like to actually be the Batman, and understood his need to sacrifice everything at the end of the day for the greater good. But that wasn't Robin. And after saying it out loud he felt horrified, that he ever thought he could be his illustrious mentor. However the worst of it wasn't just his lack of ambition toward his mentor's position, it was the feelings he was starting to develop for the Dark Knight.

Bruce Wayne sat alone in the Bat cave reflecting on what he'd witnessed over the last few months to his dear apprentice. _He is breaking_, warned a voice in the back of his mind. Bruce was used to the voices after hearing those most of his life, but that didn't make the realization any easier. He had hoped that after a brief time the team would recover, however the opposite seemed true. The change in Robin had been the most apparent, to himself at least. And knowing him, he would keep those feelings locked up inside him, left to fester and cause the internal torment that he suffered daily. Even with all the money in the world, Bruce still wondered if his choices were right from time to time and if he had made any other then maybe some people wouldn't suffer so much. However, Bruce always quickly discounted these feelings because indecisiveness got people killed. And Bruce could never afford to let something like that happen ever again.

Spying on the youth outside the safety of the leagues play pin was almost too easy; knowing how to approach the kid was the problem. Sportsmaster had once been the pawn of the leagues whimsy, but not anymore he couldn't afford to be not with both his daughters in the line of fire, not to mention his wife. _Ahh…Huntress._ How long had it been since he reminisced of the sweet smell of her skin and the wildness of her spirit? How long had it been since he realized it hadn't been enough? _Far too long,_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he let his eyes wander back to the boy wonder. Black hair as dark as a ravens wing, eyes deeper and darker than the blackest night sky, and a pale graceful body that would mature with age…AGH, what was he thinking about a boy half his age. The long nights of sleep deprivated watchfulness were finally starting to take their toll on his mind… but then again…since he was charged to keep watch on the kid anyway… why not have a little fun with him too…


	2. Chapter 2: Out There

Chapter 2: Out there

_Something's wrong. Gotta wake up. Ugh…I feel weird. Need…to… _"AHHH!" Robin exclaimed, jolting out of his sleep induced trance. His bleary eyes glanced around the room for any signs of an intruder, with no signs of entry or disturbance Robin was about to go back to sleep when he realized something still felt weird. He shuffled around in his bed trying to find the trigger for his unease, when suddenly he found the problem. He didn't know whether he should feel embarrassed or relieved, all he could do was try to make as little noise as possible as he slipped out of his bedroom and into the hall. Carrying the sheets from his bed, all the while the same thought kept occurring to him, like a night mare that repeated in a constant loop. _I thought puberty was the only time stuff like that happens, so why is it happening now? No, the better question is why hasn't it happened before now and why did have to be while I was dreaming of 'HIM.' Oh boy, am I in trouble now…._

_Huh…who knew the kid was so…energetic._ Sportsmaster thought to himself, after all this time watching the boy it was always surprising to find out new little tidbits like this. He had always prided himself in not only his stealth and quick thinking, but his abilities as a man who knew his way around the bed room. So not only had he gotten some valuable info on the boy wonder… he had also gotten some good data about himself. Keeping up to date on the boy's status was proving to be more fun than he'd originally thought. _Be careful, boy wonder, _sportsmaster thought to himself,_ cause we're gonna have sooo… much more fun in the future._

Bruce was going through all the footage of the team during the weeks that followed the test, as expected the team seemed worse for wear. Particularly his protégé, Dick had always had a particular proclivity for brooding, a skill he had obviously picked up from his mentor. Not one of the most popular past times, brooding, but it certainly had its place. Still he didn't like the look of his haggard and defeated appearance which had replaced his generally boyish and charming demeanor. _ Not that he still isn't cute, in his own quirky way… he just seems to be very lost right now…and all the extra stress is ruining his cute face- wait did I really just say that? Shit. Shit. Shit. No, no, no , no ,no, no,no…. it's impossible. No it's improbable. I can't have those feelings for Dick. I can't afford to. I really just can't. _ His thoughts kept him up well into the night, when he finally drifted to sleep his dreams were plagued by robins beguiling image. And feelings of overwhelming need the likes of which he'd never felt in all the years following his parents deaths. His resolve was weakening, but he knew that no matter what he could never act on his desires, no matter how much it had cost him over the years.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer Than You Realize

Chapter 3: Closer Than You Realize

It had been little over a month since the dreams first started. Every night the sensations they left him with got infinitely worse, he'd always had his 'needs' which weren't so hard to satisfy every once in a while, but now it was almost every day. _This is getting ridiculous, _he thought, as he got himself cleaned up. His dreams were starting to get more detailed. Starting to feel more real. He was beginning to wonder if his dreams were dreams at all, and if not, then who the hell visited him every night while he slept. Suddenly there was a faint knock on his door; he quickly cleaned the mess up trying to make as little noise as possible. When he was satisfied he went slowly to the door and opened it slowly to see Wally on the other side. "Hey man, Tornado's looking for you."

"Thanks man," Robin replied. Glad his sporadic thoughts had been interrupted. Finally, he had something other than his bizarre dreams to worry about. As he walked down the hall to the main com center, he had the feeling someone was watching him. No, not just watching, but stalking him. He turned around to confront his invisible foe, only to be knocked unconscious and dragged into a nearby alcove. He woke to find his arms and legs bound and eyes blindfolded the only indication that anyone else was there was a voice murmuring into his ear, "Hello, kid."

Getting into the brat's hideout was a breeze, after super snot had so kindly opened the ground entrance after returning from his daily 'breather' with monster mutt. Really such an odd ball pairing deserved each other, both freaks, thrown away by their masters. But never mind super freak and his pet, Sportsmaster had bigger fish to fry. Getting in and around undetected was the hard part, grabbing the boy wonder and having some 'fun' with him would give him the most trouble. Well, not like he wasn't already used to sneaking in and 'playing' with the kid, however this would be more challenging because today was the day he would finally get some real one on one time with the kid consciously aware of the 'fun' they'd been having over the past month. So waiting for the kid to get into position for optimal snatching was a piece of cake, after all, he was a patient man.

It took all of two hours for the kid to finally come out of his room, sending the phony package had been risky on his part, but the reward was worth it. He stalked the kid down the hall waiting for the chance to strike, ducking into the alcove as the kid turned around, scoping the hall way out. Now. Slipping out of his hiding spot, he gave the kid one hard tap to the neck, and he was down. After making sure the kid was out cold, he took him to a deserted part of the cave he'd found after 'visiting' the kid at night. He tied the kid up nice and tight and blind folded him to make sure the kid didn't realize who he was. It took the kid all of two hours to wake up from his drugged up state, and it felt like he should at least let the kid know he was there. Sportsmaster leaned close to boy wonder's ear and whispered, "Hello, kid."

Bruce paced inside his cave, trying to decipher the anxiety building under his carefully cultivated façade. Something wasn't right, Dick always gave him updates on the team's status as well as his own at the end of each week, but he hadn't communicated with him in over a month. Maybe the team's condition was worsening. After all the training exercise he and Martian man hunter cooked up had been a very traumatic experience for the whole team. But he had expected them to have recovered by now, weakness in the team could jeopardize any future mission the team was assigned. And Bruce was not about to let them go out and get themselves hurt or captured because of collective mental trauma. But, most of all, he didn't want dick's psychological state to get any more unstable. Not just because he was the heir to his legacy, but because this boy meant more to him than anyone could possibly imagine. And not so long ago, that included him.


	4. Chapter 4: Deceit

Chapter Four: Deceit

Robin lay completely still as he began to analyze the voice that had come from beside him after awakening from his drug induced state. It sounded familiar, no, it wasn't just familiar he knew who it was. But in the haze of new found consciousness he couldn't remember, there was a name and the barest hint of a face, but no clear answer. Not yet. It didn't seem to matter to the owner of the tauntingly familiar voice if Robin knew who he was. He seemed to have other priorities. So he was responsible for all of his strange dreams as of late. Hmmm…no wonder he seemed a little familiar…in more ways than one, now if only he could help him scratch this itch he'd had since this morning and-wait! No…he had to….ah…focus…to figure out who this…ah…person was….But any coherent plan seemed to grow exceedingly difficult to carry out. With the way his strangely familiar captor was touching and stroking him. Massaging his peaked nipples and his already rock hard erection, slowly, he noticed items of his clothing being slipped off. First, of course, was his cape, the fiend took special care to caress and lick the side of his neck while doing so. Then, came his weapons, making sure he couldn't use any of them, should he get free. The perp was gone a few minutes probably setting them somewhere accessible, but not so close as to allow Robin to rearm instantaneously. The next thing to go after his weapons were his socks and boots, Robin wondered how having his toes being laved on by such a pervy guy could be a turn on. None the less he felt himself get harder and harder as he was caressed over and over again, every inch of his body tingling from being touched by warm calloused hands. Finally his boxers were the last thing to come off, his captor slid them down with great care as to prolong his suffering. Suddenly he felt two fingers slide into him. " Ahh….nnn…'' Robin gasped as the fingers in side him probed and rubbed. It hurt…in fact it hurt a lot. So why did everything this man did set him on fire? He was so close, he could feel himself close to the explosion this man was trying to cause. The volume of his moans increasing with every stroke and caress…And then suddenly the man withdrew his fingers and ceased touching him altogether. Robin heard himself make a noise of disapproval before he could stop it. He heard the sound of a belt being removed and the distinct pull of a zipper being undone. And finally, the voice of the man who'd driven him to the edge, "Don't worry kid, the funs just begun for us."

The kid was so wet and ready for him, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd hoped to have prolonged torturing the boy for just a minute or two more, but he was at his limit. So many years of celibacy had left him with very little control over the raging lust inside of him now. He slid forward toward the kid, spread and primed, so ready for him that he was literally begging to be taken. Slowly he slipped inside the kid, groaning at how tight he was, and then began to move. Slowly, so as not to break the kid, but enough to get things started. The kid was starting to moan so loud he might as well be screaming, which could be very possible seeing as it was his first time on bottom. But looking at the kids aroused face told a different story, the brat was enjoying it just as much as he was. Damn, he felt so good. He began to pick up the pace aiming for the kid's little bundle of nerves. He knew when he hit the spot cause the kid got even louder, if that was even possible, good thing the room was sound proof. Couldn't risk anyone coming in and disturbing this shindig. Agh.. damn he was close…the kid of course had already come…several times in fact… Next time, he and the kid would work on his stamina, but for now time to bring this party to a close. He drove in faster and faster, until he could feel a wave ecstasy come over him like a familiar friend. By the time he was done, the kid had passed out. Slowly he slid himself out and set to work undoing the restraints on the kid. Then, redressed himself and the kid and slipped out of the room with his toys. Feeling very satisfied and anticipating the next time they would meet.

Batman knew something was up the moment he gave Red the order to summon Robin to the comm center. Robin, sidekick or not, had always come when called. Batman had a sinking feeling something was up. If only he knew how right he was…


	5. Chapter 5: Turmoil

Chapter 5: Turmoil

_Hey,kid._ "Agh." Robin awoke with a start. Covered in sweat and gasping for air, he tried to process what the dream that woke him from what should've been a comatose like slumber. He'd taken a mild sedative to help himself sleep due to his constant wakefulness, which had been the cause of many problems in his daily routine. After weeks of nightmares, his behavior had become erratic and laden with irritation. Although he was accustomed to having very little sleep, this amount of deprivation was breaking his concentration. Calder and the rest of the team agreed that he need a break, after seeing his lack of energy in training and everyday activities. Even his elusive mentor was adamant about him getting more rest. And if that wasn't strange enough, his mentor even requested that he return to the manor to 'recuperate.' It made no sense, his mentor not being entirely devoid of emotion, had high expectations of his pupil because of his role as the next Batman. That's how it would always be, whether he liked it or not.

_Mm. Ah. Not there. Wait, what is going on?_ Robin awoke again startled by his dreams. However, this one was different. This was not the recurring dream of his time with his captor, this one featured the Batman himself. Not that he minded, in fact it was a definite improvement to the previous star of these disturbing dreams. No, the weirdest part of all was that it felt so real, as if it hadn't been a dream at all. He moved to sit up, when he felt some familiar aches in moving his body from his more stationary position. And not just familiar, but unforgettable. It hadn't been a dream after all. But who was it that had done the deed? His mysterious captor or beloved mentor?_ Man, here we go again._

_Man, you don't see that every day._ Sportsmaster mused to himself from his base outside Wayne manor. The brat was staying with the manors owner because recent issues involving constant sleep deprivation, or at least that's what his recent skulking had lead him to. Still, the brat couldn't do much better than this, Mount Justice was nothing to sneeze at. However, Wayne manor was just that swank, both inside and out._ Must be nice for a kid that young to already have friends in high places._ Not that that the benefits didn't extend both ways, as indicated by what he'd just seen. _Who'da thunk it was possible for Bruce Wayne, infamous corporate giant and ladies man, to be into boys, let alone the boy wonder. _If things kept going as they were, sticking around the boy wonder might be a better investment than he previously thought. Oh, yeah things were getting good.

Bruce sat in his study, head in his hands, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had gone to Dick's room to make sure he was sleeping. Many times , he'd found him awake reading or even missing from bed, since then he'd taken to giving him sedatives to help him sleep through the night. It had worked for the most part, however there were nights Dick would be awake even after taking the sedative. So tonight he'd gone to Dick's room to make sure he really was asleep, he went up to the bed and peered down at the boy like he'd done since Dick first came to the manor. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his raven black hair fell across his eyes, his lashes dipped down to brush his smooth skin. On an impulse he reached down to stroke the boys face. His skin was so soft and delicate, it almost seemed strange seeing as he and the boy spent much of their time fighting crime. His skin should've felt rough, but it didn't, it was smooth beneath his calloused touch. But it wasn't touching the boy's face that left him reeling, it was what he'd done after. He'd moved his hand away and suddenly every instinct he'd neatly quashed over the past year overcame him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dick's, his lips as soft and smooth as the rest of him. Then he began kissing him passionately, uncovering the boy, reaching up under his shirt caressing the smooth skin he found there. Dick let out a moan that would cause any man to stir both inside and out. He reached down and found the boy, already erect from so little stimulus, he began to stroke and caress his length. After focusing his attentions there for a while, then slipped his fingers inside Dick, his inner muscles contracting around Bruce's fingers. Dick was moaning and gasping, as if silently begging for more, and then it became too much for Bruce to stand any longer. Pulling out his hardened length, he slid into the boy and began to move, he moved slowly at first trying to get used to the sensation. Then Dick started moving his hips against him, and he picked up his pace, Dick's moans getting louder and louder. And in one last explosive moment, all that had been building up released in one final spurt, his climax came fast and furiously. He groaned and after a moment straightened himself. Realizing what he had just done, he quickly clothed himself and the boy, placing the blanket over Dick as it had been when he entered the room. And slipped silently out into the hall, walking silently to his study, shutting the door behind him. He sank slowly into his chair and placed his head in his hands. He spent the rest of the night contemplating how his control had slipped and gone out of control that way. It was in those moments he'd realized what he'd been hiding all along, he was in love with Dick, but how could he face his pupil now in light of what had just happened. _Oh god, what have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6:Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Robin awoke the next morning, he spent most of the night mulling over his discovery. It couldn't be a coincidence that someone had snuck into his room, knowing that he'd been knocked out by sedatives and done all that stuff to him while he was sleeping. _It had to be him_. Robin knew that the manor was constantly monitored and had such tight security that only Batman knew how to disarm it. He knew that his first attacker hadn't been nearly as passionate as the man who visited him last night. The feelings this man stirred up were much more sweet and tender, so familiar it couldn't be anyone else. Walking down the halls of Wayne manor, the playing ground for much of his childhood, gave him a sense of peace. This was his home, but more so because 'he' was here, his special person. His heart. He found Bruce in the study, where he often went to think or brood depending on his mood. Robin slowly approached him, trying to read Batman's reaction to his intrusion. At first shock played in his schooled features, then panic and regret, and finally acceptance, as if expecting to be rejected or hear words of hatred. However, Robin had different plans. He walked around the large dark wood desk, as he had many times before, leaned down and kissed Batman full on the lips. At first Batman's lips were immobile beneath robins heated kiss, and then he began to participate, quite actively in fact. After sometime he pulled away a strange look crossed his face and he spoke for the first time since Robin had entered the room and said, "Even knowing what I did, and how I feel, I can't help but wonder why you're doing this." Robin pulled back a bit confused and hurt by the question. Why, he asked? Why? For such a smart man he could be so dense and blunt and even a bit insensitive. But isn't that why he loved him in the first place, because of who he was? Not just as the Batman, or a wealthy and successful man, or because of his handsome appearance, or even as the man who raised him. It was because of his character, his kindness and willingness to sacrifice everything for the good of others; this was the man he fell in love with. Wrapping his arms around Batman, he looked straight into his eyes and replied, "Because I love you." Batman looked deep into his eyes and for a moment Robin saw a battle raging deep inside of Batman's heart. Then after a moment he unwrapped Robin's arms from his neck, kissed his hands and said, "I'm sorry…I can't." He released Robin's hands, pushed back from the desk and walked out of the room. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and for a while he just stood there, tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Until finally he began to sob, folding himself down onto the floor, all the while the same thought repeating over and over in his head. _Why did I ever believe that he'd choose me? _

_Whoa, that got intense in there, bet you wish you hadn't touched the kid now, huh? _ Sportsmaster thought smugly to himself as he watched one Bruce Wayne, running away from the skinny punk. _Poor kid._ He sneered internally at the thought of the kid quivering alone at night, begging for comfort for his broken heart. But more than that, he was already making plans for he was gonna do after learning Bruce Wayne's ultimate weakness. _Buckle up boys, things are about to get interesting._

What had he done? Not only had he lost his chance to tell Dick his true feelings, but also pushed him away at the same time. No. No, this was good, for the best even. Bruce couldn't afford to let personal feelings get in the way of his true duty and purpose , as a defender and protector of the innocent. He couldn't let anything or anyone stand in the way of this calling, not even at the cost of his heart. He would explain this all to Robin, and maybe one day he'd forgive him. He knocked on the door to Robin's room, expecting no reply he opened the door, walked in and found the room empty with a note on the bed. _"I've got the kid. If you want him back, come get him. There's a map on the back of this, meet me at the place circled on the map. And I'd hurry if I were you, lest the kid get a little bruised during the wait."_ He read through the note twice, and sank to his knees beside the bed, head in his hands, eyes closed thinking of how he was going to get Robin back, because it was never an 'if' he'd save Robin, but a when.


	7. Chapter 7: Capture

Chapter 7: Capture

Robin awoke in a daze, his head pounding from being struck from behind. He'd been moved to an anonymous looking room, white walls and tiled floors, the only piece of furniture was the chair he'd been strapped to. He listened carefully for any sounds and looked for any clues to give him an idea as to where he'd been taken. Whoever had kidnapped him had planned it so that he would be left without any sense of where he was or possible escape routes. However, it was the lack of any vital sounds and visual stimulus that clued him into where he was being kept or at least an idea of the type of place. An asylum. This would also explain the chair with restraints and the rooms' lack of personality or warmth; it was cold in the room, which meant he was still wearing the stuff he went to sleep in. Suddenly the door open and in stepped Sportsmaster, an interesting twist, recent events considered. He had guessed that the one pulling the strings behind all of his…attacks was him and his conjecture was further proven by the first words out of his mouth, "Hey kid."

The kid was being awfully quiet, circumstances as they were. Course, he might be plotting his escape or revenge depending on how you looked at it. Cause he did knock the kid out with a hard bash to the head and strap him to a chair inside an insane asylum. So he could see the kid being pissed. However, pissed or not, he could see the wheels in the kids head turning. He still had about an hour to go before Batman showed up, he could've mad use of the extra time to have some 'fun' with the kid. But he had more important stuff to do, laying traps and leaving baited clues for the Bat to find for instance. And hey, if the Bat didn't show up to claim the kid, he'd take him home as a nice little trophy for his collection. Either way, the night could only get better from here.

How could he be so careless? His system was air tight, but not infallible. Still there should've been some indication of the intruder's presence; instead there was only a planted clue with no DNA evidence to be found on it. The note behind was a typical ransom letter, with one exception. It stated that Bruce Wayne and Batman had to come to Parkmore Asylum and deliver the items mentioned in the letter or they'd never see Robin Again. There was one more condition to Robin's safe return; that Batman had to take off his mask when they arrived at the meeting place. Bruce was caught inside a tornado of his own feelings both as 'the Batman,' the protector of innocence and defender of justice. And as Bruce Wayne, a man who was going to lose the person he loved once more if he did not comply with the letters demands. His decision would change the course of his life forever. However, the biggest question he had to ask himself was whether or not he was willing to risk it all for love or if he was going to let it pass him by once more?


	8. Chapter 8: Finally

Chapter 8: Finally

Honestly he shouldn't have felt as surprised as he did, but it just never really seemed possible that Sportsmaster was his attacker. He never suspected from the sound of his voice or even his movements that he was behind it all along. Then again Batman had always warned him to be aware that past history is not a basis for any sort of behavioral profiling. Still, shocking as it was, he needed to begin thinking of an escape plan or a good as kicking for Sportsmaster when he got of the unpleasantly whelming chair. "So come up with any good plans yet? Or waiting on your tight wad teacher or good two shoes lover to come save you?" Sportsmaster said with a sneer. Man this guy irked him so bad, but now was not the time to listen to this bone head. Crap. Where was a good knife or throwing star when you needed it? "Not talking, huh? That's fine, there'll be more time later for that and we can do all sorts of things afterwards, right? Little birdie?" Shit this guy pissed him off more than the joker, and at least the joker was just demented instead of being an ass. Not only that, but bringing up Batman at a time like this, the sting of rejection was still fresh. Knowing Batman, he would send a rescue team for him just not yet, even now he was probably consulting with the league to come up with a plan and then would send the team to come get him. He knew Batman wouldn't come get him himself because he couldn't afford to let himself become emotionally attached that way, he'd made that perfectly clear already. Guess all he could do now is come up with a plan for when the team showed up, if he was still there when they showed up. Knowing Sportsmaster, he'd interrogate him for a little while until the dead line passed and then would take him back for further 'interrogation.' It would be annoying to wait while listening to this guy drone on and on, but he'd make do, he always did. A few hours later a surprise came for not only Sportsmaster, but Robin too…

He couldn't believe it…the bat actually showed up. In person. And alone too. _ Man, today couldn't be a better day, the kid is here and the bat showed up in person, willingly even. _Sportsmaster knew without even having to imagine very hard, that the games he'd play with the bat today would be even better than the games he'd played with the kid. "You got the goods_?"_ He said a smile playing on his lips. "You have the boy?" Batman asked his expression as neutral as his voice. "Take off the mask." "First show me that Robin is okay." _Hehe, this is even better than I imagined it._ He pulled the kid around to show Batman the goods. "Here he is and not a scratch on him. Now, the mask and where is Mr. Bruce Wayne? Shouldn't he be with you? That was what my demands specified, you, unmasked and Wayne. Well, where is he? Oh wait he's already here isn't he? Bruce?" His presence there was the proof he needed to conclude that Batman was really Bruce Wayne. Not that he hadn't already known, but it was still good to have confirmation. "Aren't you gonna take off the mask?" He snarked feeling quite proud of himself. At first Batman just stood there for a bit, then without warning he attacked. Punches flew and kicks were exchanged, each man not giving up and inch. One fighting to defend himself, the other for vengeance, the fight was a back and forth, until Batman kicked it into overdrive. A kick came aimed right for his head, he ducked only to be hit in the jaw. He went sailing into the far wall, he only had just regained his bearings when the next kick landed, hitting him right in the temple. After that, all he could see was black…

Bruce picked up a confused Robin and carried him to the bat mobile. He sat him down gingerly in the passenger seat and kicked the machine into overdrive. They drove until they were back at the manor; it wasn't until they were in Bruce's bedroom that Robin finally began to speak. "Why? Why did you come? Didn't you already give me your answer; can't you just let it rest?! Haven't you hurt me enough? Why aren't you saying anything, huh?!" He was confused and angry and Bruce couldn't blame him for it because he was the cause of the boy's ire and confusion, but for once he wasn't going to sit and be passive about it. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you." "Don't lie. If you loved me you wouldn't have been so distant after doing such things to me? Or even take that long to come rescue me. Why are you only saying this now?! You lia-," his rant was stopped half way by Bruce's kiss. Robin struggled, but eventually gave into the kiss, they grappled and groped and eventually began to divest the other of clothing. Once they were stripped naked, Bruce began to tease and caress Robin from the head down, from his nipples to his entrance. Until both he was so wet that Bruce couldn't take it any longer. He plunged into Robin, taking the air from his lungs. It felt even better than he remembered and as began to move stroke after stroke, Robin was bucking to meet him. His pace quickened until he could contain it no longer, he gave everything he had in a few short strokes, and when they both released all felt right. "I love you, Bruce." Robin murmured before sinking into unconsciousness, Bruce overcome by emotions past and present, lay there in silence, Robin pressed firmly against his chest. Then finally lowered his head and kissed robins forehead and ear and whispered, "And I love you, Richard, from now until forever." Then he sank down into sleep with Robin, until they were both awakened by the sun's first rays.

THE END


End file.
